Forever and For Always
by wynndsong
Summary: A nice, simple, wedding at First Beach. That's all Nessie really wanted. This is the story of what Nessie's and Jake's wedding actually turned out to be.
1. Beginnings

Welcome to Forever and For Always - the story of Nessie and Jake's wedding. I'm a bit behind schedule and stuck on this one, as I keep descending into a pit of giggles every time I start a real lemon for Jake and Nessie. I've spent so long defending their intentions as pure, that I'm finding it bumpy going. But I'm not, and I repeat not, going to leave everyone hanging. If you write a wedding, and a honeymoon, there has to be a wedding night. Skipping it is for wimps. So for now, I'm putting up everything else I have on this story and trying to settle myself down. Thanks for reading along, please leave a review. I'd love to read it!

_Nessie's Voice_

What happens when all your dreams come true? When you've won the fight, and paid the price, where do you go from there?

On into the perfect forever I'd gained for us, I decided. That would begin with a wedding, continue with a birth, then who knew?

Jake and I snuggled on our favorite couch, murmuring to each other, and nuzzling. Rather unfortunately, we were doing so in the midst of a fairly sizable audience. Some were giggling and planning, others glaring.

The former category was headed up by our fathers. Not a werewolf himself, but a descendant of generations of wolves, even Jake's father Billy was complaining of the smell and wondering loudly about a gas mask. I had finally gotten aggravated enough at all the complaining that I separated all of the assorted guests. Vampires and werewolves were each sent to a separate end of one of the castle's many guest wings. A "neutral" zone was declared in the middle. Air filters were scattered throughout the meeting rooms and sitting areas as an attempt to keep everyone comfortable.

Trying to keep things simple, I insisted that the wedding be held at the chapel Marcus had devoted to his slain wife, Didyme, instead of the cathedrals Mom and Aunt Alice were eying. Thinking of their plans, I couldn't repress a tiny shudder. Eight hundred guests, a ten course feast for the werewolves, an open animal blood bar with at least fifty species for the vampires, and a wedding gown with a train as long as a cathedral aisle just weren't going to happen. Unfortunately, I had the sinking feeling that my repeat requests for simple, tasteful, restrained weren't going to happen either.

The wedding had turned into a monster. Matters weren't helped by the numbers of guests pouring in to Volterra who, upon hearing about the wedding, expected to be invited. Word of Aro's and Caius' destruction had spread. A general call went out for vampires who wanted a voice in the new representation of the vampire world. So far, fifty three nomads and coven members had arrived. More were arriving every day.

Jake felt my shudder. "Vegas?," he murmured.

I turned my head as if cradling into his shoulder and breathed, "They're having fun. Really, it doesn't matter as long as you're there."

He shrugged, going along with whatever made me happy. Naturally, he didn't seem particularly bothered by any of it. He wasn't the one being made into a living doll. Mom, of all people, suggested we needed to shop for a gown for me and something better for me to wear than the Renaissance Faire rejects I had been stuck with. I had to agree. Even though some of the Guard uniforms would fit me, I still could never bring myself to wear one. Nothing anyone else had brought would fit me.

I looked down at my growing bump. You would think I was carrying twins. But my dream was of one baby girl. Most of what I had been seeing and dreaming had come true, so I was quite certain I was right.

Dad's eyes widened. Having my shield down for once, he caught when I was wondering about more than one baby. You could see from his face he was listening to something very hard. After a few minutes his face relaxed. He rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "The child's thoughts are still somewhat primitive, but it seems to be only one."

"Seems?," I asked.

He shook his head. "Your daughter may be quite a bit like your mother. I have a rather difficult time hearing her thoughts."

I grinned. "Looks like you'll have a hard time of it if you ever get a chance at babysitting, Grandpa. You won't be infallible about any brewing trouble."

Dad winced. "Grandpa. That still sounds odd."

"If you think that sounds odd, what about Great Grandfather?," Grandpa Carlisle added.

Jake snorted. "This family is going to need a flowchart for its family tree pretty soon."

Dad shook his head. Then he whipped around to look at Aunt Alice. "Why are you suddenly translating the national anthem backwards into Latin?"

Aunt Alice said a little too casually, "Oh, no reason." She looked at Jake and I who had moved on to kissing with a bit more heat than was comfortable in a room that was overflowing with people. "I just need to steal the bride for a while. If the lovebirds can come up for air, that is."

Mom chuckled. "And I thought your father and I were bad." She reached out and whacked me on the shoulder. When I didn't move except to lean into Jake further she cleared her throat and raised her voice. "Jacob Ephraim Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen if you don't cool it right now, I'm going to get the fire extinguisher."

That finally got our attention. Jake and I both leaned back but our locked gazes would have lit anything between us on fire. Hoots, applause, and cries of "get a room" echoed around the room. I looked up, blushing crimson to the roots of my hair.

Jake took my hand. "Never mind them, they just wish they'd imprinted on someone half as cool."

I giggled. We started leaning in again, but Mom caught my elbow and hauled me to my feet.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. A storm is rolling through and we have more than a bit to do. We're burning time without daylight."

When she saw my wistful look at Jake, she said, "He'll still be here when you get back. Probably moping on that same couch."


	2. Accidentally In Love

Accidentally in Love, the chapter title comes from the surprise meeting and imprinting of two supporting characters. Anyone see this one coming? Let me know with a review!

_Nessie's Voice_

It didn't seem very long before someone was shaking my shoulder. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. We've got a full day and a half ahead of us," chirped Aunt Alice.

I sat up, blinking sleep out of my eyes, and stretching.

Yawning groggily, I asked, "Where are we?"

Aunt Alice beamed. "We're at the Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II. It's a national monument transformed into a shopping district."

We pulled up in front of a gray stone building that proudly wore the marks of withstanding time and tides for hundreds of years. A four story arch welcomed incoming crowds. To either side of the gateway, the walls were filled with windows shaped as a smaller echo of the entryway. Balconies adorned each window scattered all along the second and third stories.

En-rapt in my admiration I barely noticed the valet whisking the car away or the butler in tux and white gloves who stood to usher us inside.

He smiled and said, "Welcome to the Seven Stars Galleria, misses Cullen. I am Nathaniel. Let me know if there is anything at all I can do to make your stay more pleasant."

.

We were escorted across gleaming marble parquet floors, flanked on each side by grand and elegant buildings. An iron and glass enclosure created from thousands of glass panes soared overhead. If it was not about to storm, the interior would have been drenched in liquid golden sunlight. Each doorway was adorned with an address and a boutique name.

I gasped open-mouthed when Nathaniel stepped aside to reveal our room. It was spacious - matching the elegance of the building that housed it. Completely unlike Volterra, where medieval stonework stretched as far as the eye could see, it was tastefully modern. The furniture was not burdened with gold or heavy carvings. Instead, the woods and metals of the furniture were allowed to display their natural beauty.

Directly in front of me was a floor to ceiling window with a spectacular view of the the monument around and below us. I stood marveling for a minute, and Mom grabbed my hand. There's a loft up here where you're out far enough to feel like you're perched in an eagle's nest. I considered for a moment. "Why don't you and Aunt Alice go enjoy that? I need a half human moment. And I want to see if I can order something to be brought to the room."

I turned and walked into the bedroom that led to the left from the sitting room. When I yawned again, I thought perhaps I could use some rest. I literally sank into the soft bed by one or two inches. I settled to rest my back against the ample pillows and prop up my feet.

Satisfied with my nest, I reached for a menu titled 'Butler Service.' However, I found myself comfortably drowsing. The last thing I remembered for quite a while is an argument drifting down the hall.

Mom sounded annoyed enough that she would probably be sitting on Aunt Alice within minutes. She hissed through probably clenched teeth, "Alice, is there any way you could stop squirming? If I could get seasick, I would just from watching you."

I heard a hiss and a quiet thud as Aunt Alice dropped heavily into a chair, heaving a dramatic sigh.

"If I know you, Alice, you've got a personal shopper arranged who can keep the shops open for us into the early morning hours. So it's hardly an emergency to run out right now. I want Nessie to finish her nap. Heaven only knows when you're going to get her back here or at what oh dark stupid hour you're going to be waking her up at."

What awoke me was the quaking of the bed. Apparently they had given up on me ever waking up. Aunt Alice rolled her eyes at Mom. "If you want to get a sound sleeper out of bed, here's how. At least it worked with you."

She climbed up and was literally bouncing on the bed next to where I lay. I rolled over, smacking out at her feet. She danced aside, peals of laughter spilling out. "Wake up, wake up!"

I groaned and got out of bed. Mom and Aunt Alice handed me into an outfit they'd had sent up from one of the boutiques downstairs. It was better than the gowns I'd been stuck with, but it was still more formal than anything I would normally wear. A soft blue linen skirt spun out from my waist, falling to my knees. Above that was a camisole of a subtly matching hue. A cashmere sweater was laid across my shoulders to complete the ensemble.

Still lurching a bit as I forced my sleepy limbs to move, I quickly downed a salad that had been sitting on the side table next to the bed. The part of my brain that was working noted that wasn't exactly what I wanted. Yes, it had salami, cheese, boiled eggs, and ranch dressing, but it also held a suspicious amount of mixed greens and fresh herbs.

Aunt Alice chirped, "This is going to be fun. Who are you going to ask to be your bridesmaids? I need to know so I can keep an eye out for good dresses for them."

I almost choked, and sheepishly admitted, "I haven't decided yet."

She pulled out a list from her pocket. I took measurements of about fifteen people before we left. You just have to pick a maid of honor and six bridesmaids. Jake said he wanted Sam as his best man then Quil, Seth, Embry, Nahuel, and Paul as groomsmen."

There was no question of who would be my maid of honor - Emily. She had taken me under her wing and kept me safe as she introduced me to the tribe. Jake regularly brought me up with him to the reservation to visit. But if I was up at La Push, and he had to go out on patrol, I was taken to Sam and Emily's house. We spent a lot of our time in the kitchen, cooking. Her stories of the pack's, particularly Jake's, exploits were blackmail gold. She saw to it that I knew all of the Quileute legends by heart and even if I couldn't speak it well, I knew the Quileute language. She was godmother, sister, and favorite aunt all rolled into one.

"So far I have Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, Claire, Leah, Renata and Heidi." I bit my lip. "Claire's only ten, though. Can she be a bridesmaid, or does she have to be a flower girl?"

Aunt Alice shrugged. "She doesn't look too young. If I pair her with Seth, it should be okay. Besides, don't you want Tala as a flower girl?"

"And Connor as ring bearer. Did you manage to get their measurements?" Sam and Emily's twins were four.

"I did, of course. You should see the dress and tuxedo I've been eying for them. Tala's dress, if the one I've planned matches the dress you pick, will be sweet and simple enough for you. And of course Connor will be wearing a mini-version of the tuxedo the groomsmen will be wearing. I'll be showing you Tala's possible dress at stop four tomorrow."

Mom's and my glances met over Aunt Alice's head.

"Stop four?"

"Yes. I have a shopping itinerary for both you and Sarah. We should be prepared in case she grows as fast as you. Not that I mind at all. It will be fun to have a little one to shop for again."

Mom snorted, somehow managing to be less than graceful, as I sent an image of the two of us turned into living Barbie dolls as we were paraded from shop to shop.

A glare was leveled at us by Aunt Alice over our somber expressions. She muttered, "It's not like I'm dragging the two of you off to be tortured or drawn and quartered."

Mom and I both shot her looks that clearly showed our doubt about that.

Aunt Alice pointedly ignored both of us.

"Mom, do you have your phone? I want to tell Jake I'll be away for a day or so. Plus, I need to find out from Jake just how badly Leah would react to being asked to be a bridesmaid."

She handed the phone to me. "If Jake tells her to show up, she will."

"I don't want her just there. I want her to feel welcome." I dialed Jake, wondering how he would ever get Leah to feel wanted.

Jake answered the phone, "Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"I really miss you.," he said with a warmth that turned my knees to jelly.

"I do too. It looks like I'll be in Milan overnight and then back by evening tomorrow. It's going to be cloudy all day tomorrow so Mom and Aunt Alice get one full day and tonight - end of story. Are you going to be okay? I'm worried about things boiling over and you being stuck with the mess."

"Oh, it's boiled over all right."

Worry flickered across my face. "Has anyone been hurt?"

"Not yet, or at least not seriously. Leah arrived. She wasn't here for more than five minutes before she imprinted …. "

I started to interrupt with congratulations, but then Jake finished "… on Nahuel."

I choked. "How's she handling it?"

I could practically hear Jake frown. "It's not going that well. Leah is currently fighting the imprint. Neither I nor Sam has ever even heard of that happening. But you know Leah. She takes strong willed to an entire new dimension. She refuses to believe she could even imprint. Second, as she yelled right before she broke her knee, 'it sure as hell would never imprint on a bloodsucking leech.'

"How did that happen?," I asked.

"He kissed her."

"But what about her knee?"

Jake laughed. "Let's just say she went for what she thought would be a vulnerable spot on any man."

"Oh," I said blushing and feeling silly.

"Exactly. I'm counting the minutes until you get back."

"Remember you really do love your family and friends. Don't forget to ask Jasper for help keeping everyone calm, and if worse comes to worse, you can always have Siobhan think positive."

Jake mumbled something I was sure wasn't nice but said, "Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see how fast I can get things wrapped up here then hurry back. The former Guards really are on our side, too. Felix and Demetri are good at breaking up any physical fights. Renata can redirect traffic. Marcus can tell you how strong the imprint is and how much leeway you have on letting them fight it out. As you know, if it's too strong you're going to have to push them together, but if it's still fairly weak you can let them have more space."

"Yes dear. Relax. Breathe. I can't promise everyone will still be in one piece when you get back, but I'll try to keep them mostly together."

I chuckled, but seeing both Mom and Aunt Alice tapping their feet, I said, "I've got to go."

_Leah's Voice_

Perfect. Just perfect. My life was the sickest, most twisted joke I'd ever known and it kept getting worse by the day. I was so much of a freak I couldn't even imprint right. I had to go and imprint on a bloodsucking leech.

A snarl ripped its way from my throat as someone knocked on the door to my room. A stinking, reeking, vampire-polluted room.

I ripped open the door, prepared to flatten if that stupid leech was the one who stood outside.

It was actually Jake on the other side. "Stand down. Please don't rip my arm off. I'm here to apologize. Nahuel wanted you to know that he knows he acted recklessly and understands it was unacceptable of him to kiss you. He promised that if you come out of your room he won't try anything else. He also said something about not guaranteeing you won't try anything." Jake held up a bouquet of roses to fend off my building growl. "He sent these. Thought they might act as air freshener to help with the vampire smell."

I couldn't help a small smile. It had been a long time since anyone had put my comfort before anything else. Even though I was fighting it with all I had, I could feel the magnetic pull of the imprint. It would have taken true selfless love for Nahuel to decide that no matter what I decided he would not pursue.

"Fine. Tell him I'll meet him. I'd like to talk to him about what we're not going to do about this.

As I saw Nahuel striding through the study door, I vainly tried to force my traitorous heart not to leap with joy and keep my pulse from quickening. But he just looked so damn hot. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The muscles across his chest flexed in a way that sent shivers racing down my spine.

He stopped just in front of me and gestured to the empty sofa beside me. "May I?"

I nodded mutely. The bonds pulling me to him were becoming stronger by the second. I clawed with both hands for my free will, but I caught myself thinking maybe it wouldn't be that awful to choose him. He truly only did want my happiness, and if what Jake said about his care of Nessie was true, he was one of the few selfless people on Earth.

I managed a voice stronger than a croak. "I won't say you're not worthy of an imprint. But this just doesn't happen between a wolf and a half vampire."

"It already has. Twice. Are you afraid of me or of risking your heart? If only you would let me court you, my lady Leah, I would show you there was no safer place for your heart than with me. I've never felt this way for anyone else. I'll show you that you are the center of my world and I will do everything I can to make you happy from now into forever."

The love and gentle concern in his eyes was genuine, I realized. That decided it. I might be acting like an idiot, but leeches didn't imprint. He wanted me. He saw something worthy in me. This would not be giving away my will if I decided right here and now to accept him as my partner and mate for all eternity. I found myself scooting closer and snuggling into him. I felt pleasant warmth spreading through my limbs as I melted from my very core.

I reached up and caressed the side of his face. He held perfectly still, barely breathing. Between one heartbeat and the next, our future was decided. This was where I could be happy.

"Leah, are you sure?"

I smothered his words with a hungry, devouring kiss. Funny, he didn't taste anywhere as bad as I imagined vampire stink would. His flavor was like the sweetest ambrosia ever known.


	3. Only Four More Days

I'm skipping the shopping for a wedding dress. I did write a small scene, but it really felt like it just slowed things down too much. Perhaps I'll include it as an outtake later. Also being skipped for now, and will probably be a small outtake later, is Paul and Rachel's wedding. They've been together for years, but had never made it official. Rachel's excuse was always looking after her family and that was something for the future. But in the last few days before the wedding she's started running an incredibly high temperature. And getting short-tempered. Leah will not be the only female werewolf for very much longer. And while Paul has imprinted on Rachel, Rachel is terrified of what imprinting means for her. Will she imprint right back on Paul the first time she phases? Or could something disastrous happen. So they decide to finally make it official as a means of declaring their intentions no matter what happens.

_Nessie's Voice_

Jake and I had only four more days until we'd be forever joined. Unfortunately, that meant getting through tonight.

I went to meet Jake for breakfast. He was devouring his way through what probably once was a very sizable plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, and waffles.

"Good morning, Jake. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded. "I slept pretty well. Except for the racket from the next room." He glared around at his lieutenants.

I chuckled. If they snored anywhere near as badly as Jake, the plaster must be in danger of raining down.

My own plate of food demolished, I stood up from the table. As I passed, Jake said, "Not so fast."

Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the chair with him. I sighed happily, and snuggled into his shoulder. Placing one hand to my belly, with the other I cupped his cheek. Staring deep into his eyes, the entire world seemed to stop. We watched Sarah's projections in awe and amazement.

After some time, we finally remembered that there actually was a world outside our own. Jake brought me back to the present, saying, "You really think you have it all that bad tonight?"

"Truthfully not. But I'm rather worried about you."

He grinned. "I wouldn't be too concerned. I can outrun the firing squad."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish, yes, but so was that comment.

He saw my gesture and leaned in close. He murmured, "I think we can make much better use of that, milady."

It was one of those kisses that hits like a freight train and lifts you out of your shoes with toes curled. My breath stopped in my throat, and I would have stayed in his arms that entire day if I could.

But life had to go on. Jake needed to go and help Billy with the bachelor party set up. I'd been getting messages all morning from Aunt Alice reminding me I'm due for my final fitting. And we had a 10:20 with the Council. Hopefully this time we would be able to set up some additional new members so we could return home.

Almost sensing the direction of my thoughts, Jake stood and paced back and forth. "Nessie, I've been struggling to face this for days. The Council needs to be more than you and I, but there is still a place and work here for us."

My mouth gaped open as if to say something but I was utterly beyond words. "Jake, the pack ..."

"Has Sam and Emily to care for them. I'm not saying it won't difficult, but I want to come back here after our honeymoon and Sarah is born at home. Our voices will place human, vampire, and werewolf in the Council chamber."

I tried to gather my senses. Jake had practically dropped a bomb on me. This was the last thing I would ever expect from him. Beyond anything else, over and over again, he had said he wanted to go home. What he had just said to me must have been the hardest decision of his life.

I answered, "I will stay here with you. I agree there are things we can do. But I want Sarah home permanently by her second birthday."

_Jacob's Voice_

I approached the entrance of my bachelor party, preparing for hazing and practical jokes. Inside, I was pleasantly surprised to find an almost replica of a beach from home and the smell of roasting meat. My pack, the Cullens, their friends, the Guards, and several of the other guests were scattered around the room. Nahuel stood to greet me, looking obviously relieved. He was clutching a box and somehow managing to seem flushed. I tilted my head to one side, wondering what it was that could have him so acutely embarrassed.

Emmett howled with laughter, "Go on, make him tell you what's in the box! It's an early bachelor present for him."

I could almost swear Nahuel looked down and scuffed a toe in the dirt. Yeesh. I wouldn't have figured the man for that much of a prude. Then he opened the box, showing me the contents. A titanium mouth guard. What was so embarrassing about that? Then it sunk in. Nahuel's venomous. And he was becoming seriously involved with a female werewolf.

I couldn't help it. I joined Emmett in doubling over in laughter. All I could think is thank goodness this wasn't me.

Then Emmett handed me a wrapped package and all eyes in the room turned to me.

_Nessie's Voice_

At least Alice hadn't turned my bachelorette party into a spa makeover or a lingerie party. But that's about all I could say. Apparently the Cullen ladies like to reminisce about their own weddings and honeymoons – gory details not excepted. I wondered if it wasn't too late to run.

Mom started off. She faced me and said, "I was extremely reluctant to get married. I thought everyone would think something awful of me. But when I saw your father, nothing else mattered. Then, a miracle occurred. I felt a little nudger. When I first looked down into the pools of warm chocolate you had for eyes I fell in love with you all over again, more than I would have believed possible as a human. Here you were, the one I had fought for. A perfect blend of Edward and I. Not only an expression of our love, but an incredible person all on your own.

That first night, I held you close even as you drifted off to sleep, listening to your dreams. I invited Edward over to join us after a while so he could see, too. I knew he was able to from across the room, but I wanted him to be able to cradle you as well. We sat down on the floor, me tucked up and facing him so we could cuddle you between. I believe we would have stayed that way for days, except it was time to provide an escape for the newlyweds. And a haven where they could take their daughter after one night to christen their new home."

Understanding chuckles broke out at that. I flushed to the roots of my hair and hoped that would be the worst of it. Then Aunt Alice stood.

"I could embarrass you all night, Nessie, with stories of your uncle's and my courtship. Or our wedding and honeymoon. But I think it's enough to say that it was everything I've envisioned. If your and Jacob's married life is even half as interesting, you're going to be in for a few sleepless months."

I let out the breath I'd been holding, relieved. However, my aunt then retrieved what looked like a small remote from a table near the room's entrance.

"What I'd really like to do is present Nessie and Jake's life. Their story has been anything but usual."

She pressed a button, and up on the wall flashed a picture of Jake holding me as an infant, looking so soppy he might as well have been hit over the head with a saucepan.

"From the first moment Jake saw Nessie, she became the gravity that held him to this world."

Another click, and I was up there looking every bit as besotted. "And he became everything to her."

Next we saw something that made the entire room laugh. Jake and Quil were standing back-to-back, in doublet and hose, down on one knee. Jake had me, attired in full princess regalia right down to the glass slippers, perched on his knee. Claire was standing there giggling. They were beaming down at each of us as they dropped a kiss to our hands.

"Jake could never refuse Nessie anything. Even if that meant he wound up wearing tights."

I nearly spluttered on the fruit punch I was sipping. I never realized the photographer at Grandpa Charlie's and Aunt Sue's wedding had gotten the next picture.

There I was, in a much more grown-up dress than I'd been wearing. Having spent practically the entire summer trying to chase Jake down and get it through his skull that it was time to stop being protector and guardian, I decided to take the direct approach. During a quiet moment in the reception, I hauled him out back and laid one on him.

"Nessie grew rapidly, the years seeming to slip by in a blur. She and Jake developed an ever-increasing bond."

This picture I vaguely remembered being taken. Mom was standing in the front room with a garden hose. Jake, I, and Grandma Esme's favorite couch were soaked. Mom had been trying to separate us before Dad broke Jake. He hadn't quite warmed up to my choice to progress the relationship yet, and didn't know until then Jake and I had been dating.

Then came a montage of more recent photos. Jake and I were seen in various locations all over the castle, cuddling, or just spending time together. Many of the pictures highlighted my sharing Sarah's images with him.

"Now their love is literally growing. We're going to welcome Sarah Isabella Black in a short while, and that will start an entirely new chapter to their story. But for now, here's to the first part of their forever and for always!"

Applause rattled around the room. I stood, and said, "Thank you. I didn't even know you had some of those pictures. But it was very touching."

Aunt Rosalie called from the back, "That it was. And you deserved every bit of that. As many houses as your uncle and I smashed, I think the pair of you may be worse. You should be glad to be living in a stone castle that doesn't break as easily."

Grandma Esme piped up, "Just remember not to get too distracted. You know you'll be honeymooning in a tree house. Try and figure out how not to fall out. I know your grandfather and I did when we visited the Amazon."

I shook my head, trying to clear the images. "I don't think we'll be that bad. We didn't tear down the forest, and we didn't wreck the castle before you got here."

I clapped my hand over my mouth as everyone else started trying to clear images. Whoops.


	4. Wedding Bells

_Nessie's Voice_

I was able to take down the Volturi. I really should be capable of surviving a horseback ride. Even if I had to climb up in fifty pounds of dress – and ride sidesaddle.

Jake had already gone ahead. His horse had been too nervous to put up much of a fuss, and he wasn't wearing a ridiculous gown.

Dad was waiting for me at the church. He lifted me down, and led me inside. I stopped to settle the skirts that had been disturbed by my ride. Clouds of tulle and satin floated over frothy layers of underskirts. My hand caught on one of the many flowers embroidered across the skirt and bodice.

Claire handed me a scroll. "This is for you, from Jake. There is something he wants you to hear as your bridesmaids go in."

"Did you make sure he got my present?"

She nodded. "And I made him swear not to open his until after the ceremony. So you'd better wait too."

She turned and rejoined the rest of the bridesmaids.

Mother separated from the cluster of family waiting to make their entrance. She hugged me. "There's something I'd like you to have."

She opened her bag and pulled out a comb. I recognized it as the one I'd seen in pictures of her wedding. "My mother gave me this on my wedding day. At the time, she talked about how I could give this to my daughter. What she didn't know was how impossible that was supposed to be. And I had no idea of was how much I wished that could be true. I didn't realize until I met you that I wanted my own child more than anything, even more than my own life. Now it's your wedding day, and I'm glad to admit my mother was right. You're the gift I never thought I could have."

I grabbed for a handkerchief and dabbed my eyes. Aunt Alice would kill me if I ruined her make-up job. "I love you, Mom. Thank you for fighting for me. You don't need to speculate about my giving this to my daughter." I rested my hand over Sarah. "She's already here, and she loves you, too."

A chorus of chuckles broke out. I was turned and fluffed as everyone had an opinion on the last touch to make me perfect before going in.

Leah asked, "You have a new dress and old comb, but what are your blue and borrowed?"

I answered, "I painted my toenails blue last night."

"That still leaves borrowed, though." Leah said. She undid a clasp at her wrist. "Here. Jake got me started on carving, and I made this. I want it back, but it's yours for the day."

I looked down at what she pressed into my hand. Hanging on a simple silver chain was a wolf, perfect in every detail down to the fur.

Leah reached over and helped me clasp it.

Aunt Rosalie, waiting to go to her seat, turned to me. I know you already have plenty of something new. But I thought you'd appreciate these." She handed me a rectangular box, which I opened.

Inside I saw two glass slippers.

I beamed, and then chuckled. I looked down at the skirts frothing out from my waist and contemplated the task ahead. "Small problem," I said. "Who's keeping me on my feet while I slip these on?"

Father chuckled and caught me up so my feet were dangling in mid-air. I kicked off the shoes I'd been wearing earlier, and my aunt swiftly placed the new shoes on me.

"There, now you're set.," said Aunt Alice.

Father walked Mother to their seats, followed by my grandparents and the rest of my aunts and uncles.

My bridesmaids almost danced down the aisle as I heard words written for me by Jake, "Forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I've had long enough with you. Forget the world now, we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do. Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted our way. Marry me today and every day, marry me. Now that the wait is over and love has finally showed you my way. Marry me today and every day, marry me. Promise me you'll always be happy by my side. I swear to bring joy to you. Marry me today and every day, marry me."

I relaxed as Father rejoined my side and took my arm.

Then I heard my words. "I swear that always I'll be there. I'll give anything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, joy and sorrow for better or worse, I give all my tomorrows. From this moment I have been blessed. I live only for your happiness. And for your love I'd give my last breath. Take my hand, I give it with all my heart. Can't wait to live my live with you. You and I will never be apart, 'cause I'm keeping you forever and for always. We will be together all of our days. Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face."

Emily's twins Tala and Connor started down the aisle. "Ready? It's our turn next.," Father said.

I answered. "Forever and for always. I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Father reached up to settle the veil I wore over the my hair. We stepped out, and my world was consumed by Jake's eyes. My heart threatened to pound its way out of my chest as I could no longer see anything in the world but him. My eyes locked with his, and in that moment I could see eternity by his side. Before I knew it, my hands were joining his, and my father was giving me to him.

"We are gathered here today..." Grandfather began. "To celebrate the union of Jacob and Renesmee," Billy continued.

The rest of their words passed me in a blur until I heard Jake speaking his vows.

"In the moment we met, you became the gravity that holds me to this Earth, my reason for living. I no longer saw anyone else in the world but you. Everyone else disappeared. You were, and are, the light of my life, the air I breathe. Now here we stand, pledging to each other for all time. I promise you my heart and my soul. I give my whole life to you. I want to live forever and for always by your side. A million years would never be enough."

I realized it was my turn to speak. "I've waited for this day all my years. From the first moment I saw you, I wanted no one but you. You were _my _Jake, and no one could separate us ever again. I needed you by my side, to feel your heartbeat next to mine. You were protector, guardian angel, and the world to me. I ask only that we spend forever in each other's arms."

Next I felt Claire slipping a ring into my hand, and Jacob was turning back to me. He slipped a ring onto my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

I murmured back as I placed the ring onto his hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

We laced fingers as we vowed together, "Make of our hands, one hand. Make of our lives, one life. Make of our vows, one last vow."

Billy held up my promise bracelet. "There is a story among my people. When the first spirit-wolves found their mates, the paths of their lives were braided into a new whole. A new kind of joining was born. Taka-Ahi made a symbol for his wife, a bracelet. When they celebrated their union, two strands representing their lives braided together in a circle with no end. Such has been done by every member of our tribe since then. This is a bracelet Jake made for Nessie many years ago." He pressed the bracelet into Jake's and my joined hands. "Being added now is a cord of green for Jake and a cord of blue for Nessie. This is no longer a promise given. It is a promise fulfilled."

Claire passed me a deep blue cord, and Jake was handed one of emerald green. We merged the cords with my bracelet and he wrapped it around my wrist. An almost identical cord, this one of green and blue only, was clasped around his wrist.

"By the power vested in us, and in the sight of God, we pronounce you husband and wife," said Grandfather and Billy in unison.

"Que Quowle," I murmured as I raised my veil, leaned in, and kissed Jake deeply.

The carriage ride back to the castle was filled with more kisses. It came to an end all too soon as I was handed down and swept away by Mother and my aunts. "Let's get you into something more suited for dancing."

I glared at the heels Aunt Alice was wielding. "No way. Either find flats or I'm barefoot."

Mother laughed, "I was barefoot at my own reception. You should have seen the heels your aunt made me wear on my wedding day."

"Barefoot," gasped Aunt Alice. "Where did your lovely shoes go? I never found them anywhere on the grounds."

Mother grinned. "I might have had Seth dump them in the river."

Aunt Alice sighed, but turned to the task at hand. She pulled from a closet a gown that shimmered as if it were made of starlight. From a high waist it cascaded to the floor. Pearls and diamonds speckled the skirt so that it shone in the pale light.

I gasped at the beauty of it. My hair was released from its pins, and then a diadem with a wolf pendant was settled onto my head. A few strands were braided to hold it into place, but the rest of my hair tumbled over my shoulders.

Mother handed me a pair of moccasins Emily and Sam had made for a gift. "Emily had a feeling someone ought to give you something comfortable for the night."

I sank to a settee nearby and hooked them on my feet.

Aunt Alice adjusted my makeup slightly. "There, you're perfect."

I looked into a mirror across the room. A princess gowned in moonlight stood before me. Her jaw fell open in a most unladylike squeal. "It's a masterpiece. I love it, Aunt Alice!"

Aunt Alice just grinned and said, "No one dressed by me ever looks anything short of stunning. Come on, everyone's waiting for us."

Jake was waiting for me outside the ballroom where we'd have our reception. When he saw me, he gave a low whistle of approval. My cheeks burned.

"Thank you," I murmured.

Then he grabbed my hand, and we walked into the room.

As we entered, a song started to play. "Oh this is how it starts. Lightning strikes the heart. It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun. Oh, we could be the stars falling from the sky, shining how we want, brighter than the sun. I never saw it, but I found this love I'm gonna feed it. You better believe I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had 'cause you're so damn beautiful. Read it, signed and delivered, let's seal it. Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after."

I pulled Jake after me onto the floor, followed by our wedding party. Claire grabbed Quil and began to dance next to us. Sam joined Emily, then their twins followed after. Nahuel and Leah twirled along, laughing.

Then the music slowed. "Introducing Jacob Black and his wife Renesmee Black. Also welcoming their friends Emily, Clair, Leah, Rachel, Tanya, Sam, Quil, Nahuel, Paul, and Embry."

Applause thundered as Jake dipped me into a kiss.

Our group began to disperse, leaving only Jake and I on the floor. Slow music began to play. "When I was born my first cry meant I'm here for you. I traveled over the lands and the oceans but I did find you. It was meant for us to meet. Stars don't always bring the things that we dream, but life has many horizons. And some dreams come true, 'cause I was born to love you."

Jake wrapped me tightly in his arms as we twirled. I looked up into his face, wanting to make this a memory for a lifetime. I couldn't think of the words I wanted to say, so I reached to cup his cheek. Knowing just what I wanted, Jake leaned down to meet me.

I let the images flow between us. The first time we'd seen each other and I'd known above all else that he was mine; when I told him my feelings were growing; the first time we'd kissed; when he proposed to me; and the day I realized we'd won our fight and I would get to keep him forever.

Jake broke the contact as the last image faded, turning and murmuring, "I love you."

I answered, "I love you, too."

Our lips met again, molding and flowing into one. We fit around each other as two halves of one whole. Only when it seemed we would run out of air to breathe did we drew back reluctantly to join our family and friends.

***Author's Note:

I have a few songs to acknowledge here. Nessie walks down the aisle to two Shania Twain songs that I mashed into one - "Forever and For Always" and "From This Moment." Her bridesmaids enter to "Marry Me" by Train. "Brighter Than the Sun" by Colbie Caillat is one of their wedding dances, and a song written by a dear friend of mine, Soula Marangos called "Born To Love You" is the other. As they share rings, they use vows from "One Hand" in West Side Story.


	5. The Rest of Our Lives Begin

**Author's Note:**

I finally stopped giggling and let Jake and Nessie get to their honeymoon. I'd appreciate everyone's thoughts, but please be gentle. I may be a married old fart mother of two with experience, but writing lemons is not something I've done frequently.

As always, Stephenie Meyer owns the original work. I just appreciate the loan.

_Nessie's Voice_

My reception was almost perfect, just as planned. After Jake and I made our entrance, we led our guests out to a terrace. Potted trees had been brought in to give as much of a woodsy-feel as possible. Our only light was the moon, candles, and twinkling lights studded in the trees. An island of food awaited those guests that ate human food. Animal blood was served out of an open bar for those who didn't.

Dinner was a pleasant surprise. Not too unrecognizably fussy, but clearly the work of a master chef.

More dancing followed the meal. I snuggled into Jake's arms, happier than I could ever remember being. I looked around at the glowing faces of my friends and family.

Electricity filled the air as I noticed just about everyone paired off. Leah and Nahuel seemed a lot more relaxed tonight than they'd been in a while. Things seemed to be settling nicely there. Heidi and Demetri were practically glued to each other. Paul and Rachel entwined their hands, their new rings sparkling. They'd been engaged for years, but frozen. Rachel's own imminent shift just two days before had set in motion a re-proposal and a suggestion that something be done about it immediately. Aunt Alice had been only too happy to get a beautiful little celebration together on the spot.

At this rate, she was going to have to open up a planning business. From the looks of things, Leah and Nahuel as well as Heidi and Demetri would have need of her services soon. I had a scheme for disposing of my bouquet that was going to hopefully get the four of them thinking.

After a few moments, I became aware of a change in tempo. I looked up. And gulped. My uncle Emmett had bumped the person in charge of the music out of the way and was holding a microphone.

"It's time to get this party started," he boomed. "But first, let's get everyone up. It's not that smelly in here."

I groaned as an unmistakable twang filled the air. "Yes, I admit, I've got a stinkin' problem. And roll-on just won't do. I've soaked in Clorox Bleach, Lysol and Pine-Sol too. Yes, I admit, I've got a stinkin' problem. Filled the tub up to the top. I'll start with my Brillo Pad, but I don't know when to stop. I wake up and right away a foul odor hits my nose."

Good heavens, this was just not going to do. I sprinted for the stand.

However, before I could even get there, a low thud hit my ears. Aunt Rosalie stood toe-to-toe with my uncle. She hissed - trying, but failing - to be just for his ears. "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, so help me! Turn that noise off right now, or I'll show you embarrassed. Remember Nessie's favorites? About waltzing with bears or hunting a bear but being chased by a bunny? You keep that up and I'll play one of those."

Uncle Emmett guffawed. "And just what makes you think those are even here?"

Aunt Rose grinned. "Because I knew you'd try something like this." She flashed a disc and tried to shoulder her way over to the CD turntable.

Uncle Emmett stepped between her and the machine. "Just a minute now. I'm sure we can work something out."

Aunt Rose smiled too sweetly. "Are you certain? It might take some convincing."

He tipped his head to the side. "What kind?"

She leaned in. "A few hundred years worth of you doing anything I say might do."

They kissed, ignoring everything and anyone around them. Geez, and I thought Jake and I might get carried away at times.

I cleared my throat, and when that didn't get the attention, I pushed out an image of my turning the nearest fire extinguisher on them.

That did it. They broke apart, chuckling and murmuring about later. I was glad I wasn't going to be within even a mile of that.

"If you two can give me some space, there's a song I promised Leah would get played. Then I want to have one dance with my father before Jake and I go."

I brushed my fingertips over a few keys, and in moments, the atmosphere changed. A song by Kelly Clarkson, Dark Side, had been requested by Leah. Listening to the lyrics, I grinned. My aunt Alice was due for another client.

_"There's a place that I know. It's not pretty there and few have ever gone. If I show it to you now, will it make you run away? Or will you stay, even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out, will you return? And remind me who I really am? Please remind me who I really am. Everybody's got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine? Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Like a diamond, from black dust. It's hard to know what can become if you give up. So don't give up on me, please remind me who I really am. Don't run away, don't run away. Just tell me that you will stay. Promise me you will stay._"

Leah pulled Nahuel out onto a balcony, and I gestured for Jake to shut the doors behind them for privacy. I saw Leah clutching a promise band and knew she needed some space. She had a question to ask Nahuel, and she'd rather do that alone.

The next song was "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw that my father had re-mixed and tweaked a bit. I stretched my hand out to him and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Cradling my head into his shoulder, I twirled along with him and listened to the words,

_"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know. I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink, so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. Beautiful Nessie from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world. But to me you know you'll always be my little girl. When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of ice. Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown. Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you!' in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away I hear you say 'Daddy love you more.' Beautiful Nessie from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world. But to me you know you'll always be my little girl." _

Mist dewed my cheeks, and if possible, my father's face wouldn't have been dry either.

The song wound to its close, and I nodded to Aunt Alice. She gathered all the remaining single women into a loose group. I went to the head table and grabbed my bouquet. One flick of a nail, and it was soon in two halves. With unerring accuracy, I sent it straight at my targets: Heidi and Claire (since Leah still hadn't reappeared.)

As fireworks filled the sky, Heidi claimed Demetri, and Claire claimed Quil for their dances. I nodded at Jake. It was time for us to run.

My family was waiting at the castle's gate. They knew we planned to go quietly, but wanted to say their goodbyes. I hugged my parents and accepted the small bundle pressed into my arms.

Mom whispered, "There's a few things you may need later and something if you get hungry."

Dad chuckled, "Take care of yourself, kid. See you soon."

Jake was waiting, having phased so we could run faster. I climbed onto his back, balancing carefully in the wedding gown I was still wearing.

We sped through the dark alleys of Volterra and soon found ourselves just outside the walls. I looked up, surprised. We planned our honeymoon for Hinchinbrook Island, just off the coast of New Zealand. But here we were, at the small cottage just outside Marcus' chapel.

At Jake's insistent huff, I climbed down. Moments later, he appeared at my side. "I thought it would be best if we started traveling in the morning. I don't want to spend our first night as husband and wife on a plane."

I trailed my eyes over him, standing before me in the moonlight, and realized I was seriously overdressed.

I said, "Give me just a few half-human moments."

Jake answered, "You're perfect just as you are." He hooked his arm under my knees, and I found myself carried inside.

Since our last visit, the place had undergone a complete remodeling. A fire was laid in the cleared hearth, and on the wall opposite stood a giant four-poster bed.

I dropped the bundle still in my arms on a side table near the door, as we continued forward. Jake set me down and trailed kisses along my neck and jaw. Burying his face in my hair, he sighed.

I saw a copper tub, filled to the brim with steaming water to one side of the fireplace.

"Perhaps we could take just a moment to freshen up," I suggested. "That looks like it would fit the both of us."

Jake started in on the buttons on my gown. There had to be a hundred of them, buried among lace and other decorations.

As each came undone, I reminded myself to be patient. We had all night. There was no one likely to wander in on us. And I really didn't want to ruin this dress. It was too pretty.

Finally, enough had been undone for me to slip free. I didn't worry about anything more gracious than draping it over a chair, as the air was cold and I dove for the steaming tub.

Jake joined me in a moment.

I sighed, nestling into him. Then I giggled. I was clearly not the only impatient one. Something was growing between us.

A glint filled my eyes. I had plans for that.

I felt Jake's arms wrapping around me, leaving a trail of soap and fire in their wake.

I sighed in contentment, turning to face him.

Latching my mouth onto his, I kissed him with all the passion in my soul.

The bar fell from his hand, as he entwined around me, and I slid him home, forever and always.

My hips rocked up and down, finding the rhythm we both needed.

With a groan, he lifted me aside.

"We shouldn't let that bed go to waste."

I groaned. Screw the bed. I wanted him.

But Jake tugged me insistently that way, and I followed.

Shoving him down across it, I mounted again.

He chuckled, "Single-minded tonight, aren't we?"

I answered, "How did you guess? Now shut up and kiss me."

Jake rolled me onto my side and lay beside me. He rolled my leg up over his hip and found where I wanted him. Buried in my warmth, he began to rock back and forth.

I ground my hips in time with his, seeking an answer to the burning need within. The world blurred, and all that mattered was this moment. I felt a building excitement, and soon I was approaching the shattering point.

I moaned loudly, giving voice to my release. Surely he was not far behind.

Growling, Jake nipped into my shoulder. I felt him join me in reaching his resolution.

We both reached for the blanket as reality returned and fell asleep exactly as we were.


	6. Morning

_A/N_

_We're going to see a bit of Jake's point of view here. Jake and Nessie are enjoying their first day as husband and wife. There will be lemons in this chapter, so be warned. I'm probably going to spend another chapter or two on Jake's and Nessie's honeymoon, then life will re-assert itself._

_As always, Stephenie Meyer owns the original characters. I just appreciate the loan._

_Jacob's Voice_

I woke the next morning still nestled with my wife. My Nessie. Was it only yesterday she'd given herself to me forever?

I turned my head to look down into her face, carefully, reluctant to disturb her peaceful dreaming. She murmured something incoherent and cuddled closer to me.

Then, as nature asserted itself and the bond between us grew, she woke. Finding me still buried within, she giggled.

That did extremely interesting things to our connection.

"Sleep well, Mrs. Black?" I asked.

She nodded. "Very well. And I'm waking up even better."

I rolled my hips, rocking into her, causing her toes to curl and a groan to rumble. She matched my rhythm, thrust for thrust, and soon we were flying together.

I felt her pulsating all around me, warm and welcoming.

She arched upward, every muscle in her body firing all at once as she reached the crescendo of a thundering orgasm.

Within a heartbeat, I followed.

We rolled over and went back to sleep. Screw our travel schedule. The woman was going to be the death of me.

_Nessie's Voice_

After an invigorating wake-up call from my husband, it appeared as if all plans for the day were to be ignored. Who needed exotic destinations when we still couldn't get enough of each other? It would be an absolute shame to put this bed to waste.

Unfortunately, human concerns had to intrude. My stomach began to rumble, and Sarah started fluttering in impatience for breakfast, as well. Throat parched, I considered whether to raid the provisions handed to me last night or to go for a hunt.

A knock at the door made the decision for me. Opening it, I could see no one, but I heard the crushing of underbrush as an unseen visitor beat a hasty retreat. A basket sat on the stoop, its contents filling the air with the most delicious aroma.

I grabbed it and dragged it back to the bed. Inside, I found eggs, bacon, pastries, and milk. Also, a note.

_ You're going to be late for your flight, so just enjoy the countryside in Tuscany. Ask for a reservation at the Castello Di Casole in the Villa Scuola under the name of Jacob and Vanessa Wolfe. Then tomorrow, make your way to Brisbane, Australia. From there, a helicopter will be waiting to take you to the Bedarra Island Hotel._

It wasn't signed. Privacy wasn't exactly an option in either the Cullen family or the pack, but the note was a little creepy. I hoped no one had been listening. At least once we were on the train to Tuscany, we'd really be alone.

I nudged Jacob, who just snored a bit louder and rolled over. Fine. He could get breakfast cold on our way. We'd have to stop back at Volterra long enough to pick up our suitcase and arrange a ride to the train station, anyway.

A loud horn blared outside, followed by a chorus of howls. Jake bolted upright. _Crow._ That was what I'd been afraid of, not keeping our honeymoon destination a secret. Company.

But when I opened the door again, there was no one still in the area.

However, there was another note and a set of car keys.

_You just need to park the car and drop the keys with the rental counter at the train station. Your suitcase is in the trunk. Now get that man-mountain to move, or you'll have no time to hunt in the Parco Regionale di Migliarino._

I shut the door, turned around so that my body was physically blocking the entrance, and slid to the floor. Jake came over, as I dissolved in giggles.

He arched his eyebrow in response to the three-ring circus outside, starting to shake his head and claim innocence.

All I managed to get out was "We're installing door locks when we get back."

Two and a half hours later, we stepped off a train into rolling green hills. One short taxi ride and we were driving up a tree-lined dirt road toward another castle. But after checking in, we were escorted to a private villa just outside the castle's walls.

The moment the villa's doors shut behind us, Jake's and my lips sealed to each other. The simple sundress I had been wearing shredded under our frantic hands.

"Oops, I rather liked that one." I chuckled.

Jake murmured, "We'll get you something else to wear tomorrow."

I moaned into his mouth, for at that moment his fingertips found my most sensitive core.

Without even a moment's hesitation, he pushed inside.

My knees buckled, and we hit the floor of the entryway, rolling over each other. In the fray, his pants soon joined my dress in tatters.

I swatted his hand, urging him to remove his fingers so I could make use of other parts of him.

His growl vibrated against my chest as I sank down onto him. Frantically pounding up into me from below, he slammed his hips into mine.

Grunting, I hissed, "Gently, dear."

Jake blinked up at me. "Perhaps we should do this somewhere other than the floor? That pool out there looked really inviting."

Reluctantly, I considered. Our current position felt extremely good, but if I were to honestly think with any blood in my brain, I'd admit I was hardly comfortable there. So I nodded. "Last one in cooks breakfast."

Grinning, I took advantage of having been on top. I didn't even stop for a towel. Barefoot and in all my natural glory, I sprinted out the door.

Never did I think Jake would be just as unrestrained. He vaulted past me, and I was stunned for a moment at the sight of him in the late-afternoon sun. The proof of his attraction to me bobbed before him, and I gushed at the thought of where that would be momentarily.

Jake stopped because I had. "Are you all right?"

"Just enjoying the view," I answered.

With that, I gained the advantage. I entered the pool a split second before he did. "I like my eggs scrambled," I started.

But I never got to finish that thought as the breath whooshed out of me. Jake had entered me in just one stroke and was already moving between my thighs.

I moaned and, without even hesitating, bit deep into his shoulder. His blood bubbled up. Hmm. Didn't taste that bad, but ewww. He was my husband, not dinner. Granted, I used to consider him a chew toy when he wouldn't get dinner in my mouth fast enough, but that was years ago. I'd come a long way since then. Drinking from him was not appropriate at all.

Jake, or perhaps more accurately Little Jake, never did notice my lapse, though. The wound healed over almost before I'd retracted my teeth, and he just kept going like he'd never felt a thing. I sighed, realizing I'd just need to hunt so it didn't happen again, then abandoned myself to the release building within.


	7. Flying United

_Author's Note:_

_We're still in the honeymoon phase with Jake and Nessie. We're going to stay that way for at least one more chapter, maybe two. Now that I've gotten past my giggle fit, Jake and Nessie have turned into quite active little bunnies. So you'll find another lemon here._

_As always, I own nothing. All original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

_Nessie's Voice_

The second day of my married life was the best day yet. I woke up next to my wonderful husband, Jake, totally alone. There would be no notes, no knocks on the door. For the first time in our lives, we were truly alone together.

I rolled over, hand reaching out, but all I found was empty sheets.

Puzzled, I sat up, beginning to wonder where my reason for being had gone.

Then the smell hit me. Normally it would have made my mouth water, but this morning, the bacon smell filling the air made me jump out of bed and run for the bathroom. I was going to be sick.

Scratch the perfectly alone comment. We had a stowaway on this trip. Our daughter, Sarah, was about three months away from being born and I was the first vampire hybrid in history with morning sickness.

Then again, I was probably the only vampire hybrid pregnant by a shapeshifter, so who knew what this pregnancy would end up like.

Jake heard me puking and came trotting into the bathroom.

"I'll open some windows, babe. Then we need to go hunting. That always seems to settle your stomach."

I groaned, but he was right. I might even be able to eat some breakfast after. That thought made my stomach growl.

After I'd rinsed out my mouth, I joined Jake in the kitchen of the villa. The day before, I hadn't really taken that good of a look around as I was mostly concentrating on ripping my husband's clothes off. That morning, I noticed the rustic decor of the restored schoolhouse. It was quite lovely, done in the neutral colors my family so favored.

Jake looked up at me, cheeks puffed out with a mouthful of bacon. He mumbled, almost beyond understanding, but I was able to make out what he probably meant.

"Sorry, disposing of the evidence."

I nodded, but edged closer to the nearest window and fresh air.

Luckily, the Parco Regionale di Migliarino was within a fifteen minute run. I scented a couple of species of deer that we didn't normally get at home. However, what really caught my attention was a wild boar.

Normally I found meat-eaters more appealing, but I'd never had boar before, and there was something primal about its pungent aroma.

Jake chuckled. "Looks like I won't be the only one having bacon for breakfast."

I giggled in response. "Correction. I'll be having bacon juice."

Before the creature could flee as its instincts were screaming to do, I leaped. My teeth tore through the side of its neck like butter. With a grunt, I crushed its throat. No sense in making it uncomfortable.

Jake stood by, ready to spring out and protect me from its deadly tusks if needed. He appeared to be arguing with himself about just how wise of a choice this really was for me. I was more than double its size, but if the animal managed to get its head turned, I would be vulnerable to those tusks. My skin was diamond-hard like my parents, but as we'd learned the hard way, it wasn't completely impervious.

As a little girl, I was about as graceful as my mother. Usually there were more than a few people around to catch me when I stumbled, but I eventually grew weary of the constant smothering. I decided to go experiment on my own.

Cliff diving didn't go very successfully for me either. I wound up with a concussion and nine stitches, but waking to Jake giving me mouth-to-mouth wasn't half bad. That would have been our first kiss, but when he felt my tongue slip between his lips, he freaked and ran.

To this day, he said it was because I was still a little too young. I was only sixteen at the time and hadn't even told him I liked him yet. Although I had spent the past year trying to chase him down and show him, he hadn't sat still long enough for me to tell him.

Finally, I just gave up. Then I waited for him to get complacent. So, at my grandpa Charlie's wedding, when he wasn't expecting it, I really did kiss him.

My dad heard my thoughts, which were progressing beyond the kiss rapidly, and came tearing onto the dance floor.

He claimed it was time to dance with his daughter and then proceeded to chew my ear off.

I informed him I was seventeen, the age he'd been when he got married. If he didn't like my thoughts, he could just stay out. I then had my mom extend her shield over Jake and I.

I was going to make Jake more than my best friend, and I needed the privacy of my own thoughts. What I had planned was going to lead to a shotgun wedding for sure.

Sarah fluttered, content we'd drained the boar dry. I giggled, realizing I did indeed end up having a shotgun wedding. Or at least it was a figurative shotgun. The only coercion needed was keeping me from going down the aisle barefoot.

I'd seen the shoes my aunt Alice had made my mom wear, and there was no way my uncoordinated self was ever going to manage anything close without utter disaster.

Happily, aunt Rosalie and Emily came to the rescue. My aunt Rosalie provided a pair of glass slippers – without heels – for the ceremony, and Emily gave me a pair of moccasins as a gift for the reception.

I didn't need to be a mind reader to hear the silent shrieks of outrage floating through my aunt Alice's mind. I was comfortable though, and that was all that mattered.

"Finished?" Jake asked.

"For now," I answered. "I think I'm up to trying some actual bacon now."

We ran back to our villa, and while Jake was frying up the bacon, I packed up the few things we'd unloaded from our suitcases. Our next stop was Australia. On Bedarra Island was a hotel made up of just nine tree houses. If we had any company at all, it would be minimal. There were no phones and no internet on the island. We would truly be away from it all.

I slept through most of our first flight. We had to change planes about halfway there, and Jake, naturally, was hungry again.

I wrinkled my nose at our tray. No matter where in the world I went, I always found airport food to be particularly horrible. It was usually lukewarm, greasy, congealed, and disgusting.

This time, Jake headed off my complaints. He set down a small cardboard cup in front of me.

It was ice cream. Jake had guessed exactly what would appeal to me most right now. When I took a spoonful, I moaned in appreciation. It was much better than any other ice cream I'd ever eaten, even gelato. The flavor he'd brought back was my favorite, chocolate. It was topped with more chocolate, shaved into curls. Whipped cream filled out the top.

I crooked a finger. "Want a taste?"

He nodded.

I lifted the spoon to his lips and murmured, "Close your eyes."

He should have known better. I took the spoon and instead of putting it to his lips, smeared the gooey treat all over his nose.

Jake growled softly in his chest. "Two can play at that, milady."

He swiped the end of a ketchup-covered fry from his dinner across my cheek.

Now it was my turn to rumble. I grabbed a napkin and cleaned up the mess he'd left.

"If you ever want to be part of the Mile High Club, you'll never do that again Jacob Ephraim Black."

He chuckled. "Oooh. My full name. Now I know I'm in trouble."

I just glared back at him. "At least you didn't get food in my hair."

He grinned at that, and I couldn't help it. I didn't have it in me to stay mad at him. I grinned back.

Our flight was uneventful, and I hadn't been teasing about the Mile High Club. At least, in theory. Jake and I just were not going to fit into the bathroom. He'd take up all the space just by himself.

So I sat there, wondering how I was going to make good on my promise. I didn't say things lightly, and I had no intention of backing out on this.

After our flight attendant's fifth pass in an hour, I grimaced at her. "I appreciate the attention, but I'm really sleepy. If you could get us a blanket and leave my husband and I alone until landing, I'd be thankful."

Luckily, the blanket she brought was more than plenty to reach over both our laps. Jake raised his arm, thinking I was just going to snuggle in and go to sleep.

I shook my head. Stretching up to his ear, I whispered, "Remember what I said in the food court?"

He gulped and nodded.

I raised the arm rest between our seats and flipped up the cushion that would turn these two seats into a bed for sleeping. I motioned for him to lean down to his right, and I did the same.

To someone walking the aisle, it would look like we were laying down, him spooned behind me.

In reality, we were doing much more. I bunched up my skirt in back, thanking my foresight not to wear underwear of any kind.

I had planned that as a surprise for when we landed, but my bareness was certainly coming in handy now.

With just a slight rearrangement of our hips, Jake slid inside me.

Then came the hard part. We were going to have to keep quiet enough not to get banned from this airline forever.

I turned my head so that my mouth was covered by my forearm.

Panting breaths escaped my lips as I neared my apex.

Jake was doing a good job of keeping his motions shallow, not alerting those around us we had just joined the Mile High Club.

I could feel, though, he wasn't very far behind me in reaching his end. I turned my head up, facing the ceiling.

A growl ripped through me, but I smothered it into my arm. Jake had just spilled into me, giving me everything he had.

I sighed, contented, and actually did fall asleep.

I think Jake did too, because I didn't remember a single thing until our attendant woke us.

"Rearrange yourselves; we're landing."

She handed us a pair of moist, warm towels.

I blushed because she so obviously knew what we'd been doing. I thought I'd covered my noise better than that.

She giggled. Apparently my thoughts were crystal clear on my face. "You two were plenty quiet. But your reservation says you're celebrating your wedding."

I chuckled. "Thank you for not saying anything."

"My pleasure. Thank you for flying United."

Jake lost it in a fit of laughter. "No, it was our pleasure."


	8. Bedarra Island

_Author's Note_

This is Nessie and Jake's third day of their honeymoon. Light fluff, mild suggested lemon at the end. Lemonade, perhaps.

All original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I only appreciate the loan.

_Jacob's Voice_

A helicopter was waiting for us on the tarmac in Cairns, Australia. The pilot was holding up a sign that read, _"_Black Family_."_

I smiled, considering how true that was. Nessie was now about two months along, and Sarah Isabella would be here in a month or two.

I reached for Nessie, put my arm around her waist and pulled her close. She turned her head and snuggled into my shoulder.

We walked over and introduced ourselves. "I'm Jacob Black, and this is my wife Renesmee."

The pilot extended his hand for me to shake. "I'm Joe and I'll be taking the two of you out to Bedarra Island. Have you ever been there before?"

I said, "We've traveled a bit, but never to Australia."

Nessie laughed at my saying 'a bit'. I'd been brought along on family vacations, everywhere from Alaska to Brazil. She'd been dragged on shopping trips just about everywhere. So we might have roamed more than a bit.

The flight was gorgeous. For about an hour, we were able to see the natural, unspoiled side of Australia without all the tourists.

When we landed, it was on a small airstrip located on the island's coast. The roof of a small lodge was barely visible through the surrounding trees.

Joe unloaded our suitcases and asked if we wanted them carried to our rooms. "I'll get them," I answered.

A man and a woman, apparently the resort managers, came down to greet us. They put leis around each of our necks.

"Welcome to Bedarra Island Resort. Your reservation had a request for total privacy. Normally we would stay and prepare meals as you wished, but for this week, the resort is yours."

The woman handed Nessie a set of keys. "We took the liberty of cooking up some things you could reheat for yourselves. But you'll also find the kitchen is fully stocked for anything you may wish. You can choose to sleep in the lodge, but there are nine tree-house villas scattered around the island. Just pick whichever one is most to your liking. We'll be back in a week with Joe to pick you up."

With that, they climbed into the helicopter and were gone. Nessie and I were left standing, just the two of us, on a beach in a tropical wonderland.

When Nessie's stomach rumbled, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Really? Didn't we just go hunting?"

She grinned. "We burned a few calories on the airplane. I think I could go for some chocolate about now."

I gulped. She was looking at me as if she intended to eat me. "Let's head up to the lodge and see what they've got there."

Nessie shook her head. "I'd like to find one of the villas we were told about. I'm sure we'll find something to satisfy me there."

With that, she took off into the trees. I didn't even think, but phased into my fastest form. My wolf easily caught her scent and gave chase.

Nessie put on speed, trying to elude me.

She ran to the lodge, where she immediately headed for the kitchen. Nessie squealed in glee over a tub of pasta and meat sauce. She topped it off with a handful of cheese as big as my fist. She didn't even bother reheating it, just dug right in.

I was a little more civilized. I heated mine in the microwave.

After our meal, we left to find one of the tree houses. The sun was beginning to sink below the waves, and we wanted to find one before dark. Nessie had a map from the lodge, but it was very basic.

Finally, so that we could run faster, I just phased and had Nessie climb onto my back.

As the wolf, I could smell the pine planks that made up the terrace and the chlorine from the hot tub of a nearby tree house.

I took off through the underbrush with Nessie clinging on like a burr.

When I found the villa, I stopped cold. It was made floor to ceiling entirely of glass on every side.

Boy, was I glad we requested privacy. I didn't want anyone to see us making use of the bed that stood on a platform in a room of its own. I also looked forward to some natural swimming in the hot tub built into the villa's terrace.

Nessie climbed down, and I phased back. She went inside to explore, and I went back for our bags.

"Oh, crap!" I hollered.

I had just realized either I was running around these woods buck naked as a meal for every tick in the place, or I was going to have to carry the bags as a wolf.

Nessie giggled, realizing my predicament. The pink, lace-edged shorts she'd been wearing hit me in the face.

"Here, you'd be amazed how far they stretch."

For a second, I considered tossing them back. Nessie could check me for ticks; she might enjoy that - but they wouldn't be fun to remove.

So I tugged on the shorts, muttering under my breath. No pictures of this had better ever end up anywhere.

Just then, Nessie's camera phone flashed.

I went for the bags, still not happy at all. When I reached them, I quickly rifled through and found a pair of my own shorts. I pulled them on, and set back out for the villa.

I found Nessie there, waiting for me. She was stretched out on the bed, every light on.

I was able to see every bare inch of her.

My heartbeat quickened, and I raced to her side.

It was quite a long time after that before we went to sleep. Curled around each other, we ended our second night as husband and wife.


	9. Dreams Come True

_Author's Note_

All original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I just appreciate the loan.

_Nessie's Voice_

I couldn't ever remember being happier. Joy filled my heart and made it take wing. In our week on Bedarra Island, Jake and I were simply able to enjoy each other and build the foundation of our marriage. We had no family nosing into our business, no audience whatsoever.

The warm ocean waters embraced us as we clung to each other. No amount of hours seemed to ever be enough. We'd considered extending a week, but Jake promised we had one more stop I wouldn't want to miss.

It turned out he was right. My husband had a surprise planned that would touch me deeply. My husband. I couldn't say that often enough.

At our destination stood a five-story white building with a gray roof. A sign outside read, _Trianon Palace_.

I recognized the name from an earlier shopping trip in France. We had passed this building several times.

That trip had become one of my few regrets. Mother and my Aunts brought me to Paris when I reached the equivalent of sixteen. They had surprised me the morning of my birthday, bags packed, and flight on our family's jet arranged. I expected a week of exploring the area and seeing the sights.

Unfortunately, the sun-drenched countryside meant we had to stay inside mostly enclosed areas. We were unable to visit a single museum, exhibit, or palace. Instead, we spent the entire time shopping in enclosed malls.

The worst day of the trip was when we went to the shopping center underneath the Louvre. I vividly remembered vividly staring with longing at the entrance to the Louvre. As I stood next to the inverted pyramid and dreamed, I fought valiantly to hold back tears. At such a young age, I had more than any one person could reasonably expect. Who was I to cry for the stars when I had the sun and the moon?

As soon as I returned home, I showed my Jacob the entire experience. He sat, staring into my eyes, silently promising he would never let a dream of mine go unfulfilled.

Unbeknownst to me, in the years that followed, he'd written down everything I'd ever wanted to do but couldn't. Next to that list, he added the dreams he had of the lives we would build together. He was determined to make every dream I'd ever had come true, and even a few I didn't know I had. Jake was truly my other half, the gravity that held me to the earth. He knew what I wished without once needing to ask.

The next evening, after spending a day hunting and resting, Jake took me by the hand and led me to Paris' underground train. Just before our last stop, he tied a blindfold around my eyes then leaned in and whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

When he freed me from the blindfold, I found myself standing in a shopping center. Momentarily, I was confused.

Why would he take me shopping? Jake didn't particularly care for it, and he knew how I felt. This just didn't make any sense at all. I was beyond confused.

Then we turned a corner, and I saw a picture right out of my memory: an inverted glass pyramid made from thousands of glass panes hung over a much smaller pyramid. Steps away stood the entrance to the Louvre.

Dressed in a security uniform, a man stood waiting for us. "Mr. and Mrs. Black? Your guide awaits."

He dropped the key to the museum into my trembling hand.

Not only was I about to enter a place I'd dreamed of for years, but we were going to have a private tour. Jake had arranged this for me because the videos he'd seen all contained the same distressing image. There were lines around the block to get in and crowds so thick people had to be lifted to see anything. If he was going to do this for me, he wanted to do it right.

The guide took us through the highlights, then politely retired to let us explore on our own. We were given iPods that had more information and translations of the various signs if needed.

My French was good enough that we were able to follow the map we'd been given without resorting to the devices for translation.

Our first stop was the statue portico. It was right in front of us, and there were several interesting pieces. I'd been allowed to bring in my camera as long as I kept the flash off. I held it up, giggling, and suggested that Jake let me take his picture with a few of the statues.

At first, Jake thought I meant for him to only pose like the statues. It took a bit of encouragement for him to realize I actually was interested in ogling his naked chest as another work of art. He teasingly reached for his pants, but I reluctantly stopped him. Our kids might someday see these photos.

Eventually, we wound up in a small gallery filled with Renaissance paintings. Only one object in there seemed out of place: a small portable stereo.

Jake hit a switch, and music filled the air. As he pulled me close to dance, our mouths met feverishly. I held myself back from complete oblivion to listen a little to the words he'd chosen for me. It was a song by an artist we'd played at our wedding, Tim McGraw, called "My Best Friend."

I chuckled. The words 'best friend' had a very different meaning now than when I'd first heard this song. Then, Jake was my companion and protector. I had wondered if he could ever be more. Now I knew he could be the world to me, and I was much happier for it.

_I never had no one that I could count on_

_ I've been let down so many times_

_ I was tired of hurting, so tired of searching_

_ 'Til you walked into my life_

_ It was a feeling_

_ I'd never known_

_ And for the first time_

_ I didn't feel alone_

_ You're more than a lover_

_ There could never be another_

_ To make me feel the way you do_

_ Oh, we just get closer_

_ I fall in love all over_

_ Every time I look at you_

_ I don't know where I'd be_

_ Without you here with me_

_ Life makes perfect sense_

_ You're my best friend_

After our dance ended, we wandered over to the room with the Mona Lisa. A sumptuous dinner stood waiting for us; however, at that moment there was something I wanted, craved, needed more than food.

Grabbing Jake's hand, I led him over to a bench. I pushed him backward, taking care to not rip his shirt off. We couldn't easily get a replacement, and I really didn't intend on doing a walk of shame out of the Louvre. In turn, Jake was pulling everything off me that he could reach.

Finally, fully exposed to each other, we just paused for a moment to consider the view. He let his hand trail down my shoulder and down to my breasts. I turned to touch him in return. He hissed sharply as my hand reached its goal.

With a moan, I sank down onto him.

Our dinner was quite cold by the time we sat down to eat.

The next day, we were supposed to visit Versailles then fly back to Volterra.

However, our baby Sarah Isabella had other plans for us; I was wretchedly sick. Attempting to go out anyway, I disgraced a potted plant near the entrance. The hotel offered any assistance I needed. I gently explained I would be over this "flu" in a short while and had already been in communication with my doctor.

I was still thinking about getting back to Volterra, but Jake insisted we call Grandpa Carlisle to get his opinion first. Grandpa strongly recommended against flying anywhere until I was feeling better, so I spent most of the next day resting

Jake brought me several books from the gift shop so I would not go mad with boredom. As I began to feel a bit stronger, I decided I didn't want to spend the rest of my honeymoon cooped up in a hotel, no matter how luxurious it was. Since I was still uncertain about flying, I combed the books, trying to figure out what we could do.

I leaned back, settling in for a lengthy search. Absentmindedly rubbing my swollen belly, my eye fell to a picture of a castle.

It was labeled _Sleeping Beauty's castle_, _Le Chateu De La Belle Dormant_.

My eyes fell to the sight of a castle that took my breath away. Straight out of a fairytale, it was surrounded by waterfalls and sprawling gardens. I saw could carefully manicured paths that would encourage a person to get lost in the beauty surrounding them.

Jake heard my pulse begin to race and turned to see my eyes lingering.

"What's that, sweetie?"

"Disneyland Paris," I answered, nearly choking on my swelling longing. "I never was able to go to Disney before, and now we're just so close..."

I didn't have to say another word. Jake was already fishing for his phone. He called my parents, and the other members of the new Council, and made our excuses to be away a week longer.

He sat down next to me and poured over the book. I was fascinated by the Disneyland Hotel. It was built right over the main gate so that you could literally step out of the front door and into the park. It had a Sleeping Beauty Suite that would be just like a castle.

I tapped the description. "That's where I want to stay. Can you give me the phone, or call and see if they have availability?"

Fortunately, they did.

Then came the important decisions – where to eat. Somehow, I was nauseous and hungry all at the same time. Jake pulled out the laptop we brought and connected it to the local network so we could get information and menus for all the restaurants.

Decisions made, we called back and made our reservations. We returned to the computer and scanned the park's website. There were suggested itineraries, but we'd just explore on our own.

The next morning, we boarded the Eurostar train. It was much gentler on me than flying.

The rocking of the train car still made me a little ill, so as soon as we got off at our destination, we took a quick pit stop for a liquid breakfast. Much refreshed, we turned toward Disneyland Paris.

At first sight, my jaw fell open. Over the front gate stood a Victorian mansion trimmed in gingerbread and painted in pastels. This was where we would stay for the next week.

We entered the lobby, Jake put our suitcases on a luggage cart, and a porter wheeled them over to registration. Jake settled me on a paisley couch just at the end of a grand staircase.

My head swiveled around to drink in the view. I was stunned at how much work had been put into this space. It looked like the vision of a perfect Victorian mansion.

Once we reached our suite, Jake scooped me up without warning. I shrieked, completely startled.

"Thresholds are my job." He grinned. "Getting the door open is your job."

Nuzzling my ear, he set me gently down on the bed.

"What would you like to do first?" he asked.

I didn't say a word. I just reached down and pulled him onto the bed with me.

When we woke up several hours later, the phone was ringing. I glanced at the clock. _Crow!_ We were late for our evening meal.

I picked up the phone, and the person on the other end inquired if we still wanted our reservation and if we could please open the door so that our bags could be dropped off.

"Yes, I'm sorry. We're running a bit late. We'll wait for the porter then head straight for dinner. Uh, what's the fastest way to get to the Blue Lagoon?"

After our luggage was dropped off, we walked downstairs to find a waiting doorman. "Mr. and Mrs. Black?"

"That's us," I answered.

"Your carriage awaits."

Jake and I looked at each other sideways. We hadn't arranged any carriage ride. Then the doorman chuckled.

"Or at least your golf cart does. I'm to escort you to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Your restaurant is inside. It will be much faster to get there this way." We boarded the "carriage" and then found that our driver wasn't kidding about the fast part. We hardly had a chance to enjoy the fairy tale gardens we passed or get a good look at any of the other surroundings.

Finally, we stopped in a square that looked as if it had been transported directly from New Orleans in its golden years. Ragtime music filled the air. Directly in front of us was the ride. To the right was a small door to the restaurant.

A waiter led us to a waterside table. We spent the meal watching boats go by and chuckling at the happy squeals of riders dropping down the first plunge.

Unfortunately, we were a little too full to consider a ride with two fairly sharp drops. Instead, we wandered back to Sleeping Beauty's Castle. A photographer captured the moment that Jake pulled me close and tenderly kissed me.

Of course, the story of Sleeping Beauty had to be housed in the tallest tower of the castle. Jake paused, offering either to carry me or let me chicken out. I shook my head and pressed on. There were marvelous stained glass windows at the top that told Sleeping Beauty's story and views that could not be matched anywhere else.

Jake took my hand as soon as we reached the ground again.

Practically bouncing with excitement, he said, "C'mon, there's something really cool I want to show you."

He dragged me into a cavern below the castle. There, slept a dragon. The poor unwary souls who wandered too close were met by her glaring eyes and belches of smoke.

The stench of sulfur filling the air made me cough. I decided it was time to get out of there and go have some fun.

We both found our inner child in Fantasyland. You would think we were too old to enjoy sailing in a flying pirate ship with Peter Pan, flying on Dumbo's back, or running through the woods with Snow White; however, we enjoyed all of that just as much as the kids around us.

Now came the next phase of my plan. I made sure Jake didn't look up anything on our laptop on one particular ride: It's a Small World. I wanted to see his reaction to having that song, in French, trapped in his head all week.

To make matters even sillier, I softly sang into his ear as we floated along, watching the dolls dance and spin.

He groaned. "You do realize this is going to be stuck in my head forever?"

I nodded. "That's the point."

He playfully stuck his tongue out at me. I decided there was a much better use for it and pulled him in close for a kiss.

The family behind us started clearing their throats as we were swept away. Blushing, I pulled away and rearranged my hair.

On our way back to the hotel, my phone rang. I looked down, considering not answering, but saw it was Grandpa Carlisle. Maybe he had news on when it would be safe for me to travel. I wasn't looking forward to leaving, but I did want to see my family again.

"Renesmee?" he asked. "Alice got a very weird feeling about you two. I am sending the family jet to pick you up the day after tomorrow. You can always go back and finish up your trip when we know everything is fine."

I nodded. "I've been missing everyone anyway. Besides, I really am feeling a lot better today. I had a really good nap and feel like I could just about bounce off the walls. Tomorrow I want to hit the Disney Village for some things for Sarah and then I want to finish up what we didn't do today."

Jake looked at me strangely. I didn't think much about it. He probably just thought I was too hyper, and it wasn't safe for either me or Sarah. Little did I know what he had figured out at that moment.

He held out his hand. "Doc, she's really putting on a burst of energy. And she really, uh, wants to prepare the nest for our little one."

Grandpa softly swore. "She's nesting? That's a bit early. I'll put a medical kit on the plane. Call me if anything happens."

Jake handed the phone back to me after hanging up. I asked, "What was that about?"

"Just wanted to make sure I could take care of you if you got sick in the air."

I knew that wasn't quite all of the truth, but I wasn't going to push it. I'd work it out of him later.

We were back to the hotel in moments, and I was solidly asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

_A/N_

Please review if you enjoyed this.


End file.
